Date Already (RxD)
by AnimationAlma
Summary: After True Hearts day/how Dex & Ra got together. WARNING MUST C TRUE HEARTS DAY PART 3 and APPLE'S BIRTHDAY CAKE BAKEOFF to understand. This occurred before the TRUE BEAUTY episode. This is my FIRST fanfic EVER! Criticism appreciated but please be nice. FYI its a slow romance so u want hot passion etc. not here this is a sweet CLEAN LOV [Raven X Dexter; hint of Hunter X Ashlynn]
1. Chapter 1

Raven(SPOLIER ALERT see True Hearts day part 3 before reading)

Raven woke to the morning songs of doves, ravens and Apple who had already started getting fairest for the day. She sighed before starting to get ready too, last night was super fun for her. Maddie and Briar made it a page-ripper and the dramatic reunion ofHunter and Ashlynn made sure that the dance will be all the hex the next few days, weeks maybe, but one sting from last night followed her. Putting her into a slightly depressed mood this morning. "Good Morning Raven, isn't it a hexallent day" Apple said to Raven as she got out if bed, "Yeah just hat-tastic" she yawned shuffling towards the restroom, marveling at how Apple could go from a depressed, flustered princess who had, after the party, ranted daintily for hours at their dorm and fought for a few more with Raven when she decided to defend the rebellious couple to this perfect image of bubbling happiness and calm that stood in front of the mirror. _Sometimes I can almost believe that she may have some wonderlandian blood in her with how her mood swings go_ thought Raven as she finished getting ready for her Saturday with her Friends till the End, Cerise, Maddie, Cedar and surprisingly Cupid. Raven remembered how she asked to tag along before they left for the dance last night. Raven was saved from answering her, but unfortunately her friends didn't respond the way she wanted them too. Taking a breath and putting on her game face she left the room with a "Hex you later" to Apple and headed to the front of the school where they were all meeting up and resolved to do her best to treat Cupid well _After all I shouldn't be angry with her for caring so much for Dexter, he is kind, sweet, adorable and any girl with sense would be crazy for not liking him. It was my own stupid fault that he isn't with me_ she thought tearing up a little _I was so blind_. Reaching the top of the stairs she forced a smiled and waited with Maddie for Cerise, Cedar and Cupid to arrive.

Cupid (_*words*_ means flash back)

She smiled as she came down from her dorm, remembering how close Dexter was to her last night, how her heart fluttered when he held her hand. Making her way to the castleteria for a quick meet up with Dexter she sighed, recalling their conversation from last night _*"I didn't tell her Cupid" Dexter groaned putting his head in his hands "Why not Dexter, this was a fairly perfect time to do it and you seemed ready after I talked to you" Cupid said "I know I know but Maddie took her to dance then Lizzie took the heart I was going to give to her before I could" "Dexter" Cupid sternly said "You have to try a little harder, you should have gotten your True Heart back from Lizzie to give to her" "Your right" he sighed "I guess this would be so much easier if I knew she liked me and that she wouldn't say no" I feel you there Cupid thought before replying, "But that's what you have to do, Dexter take a leap of faith and hope for the best" Dexter groaned and looked over to Raven and Maddie, suddenly he sat up "Cupid what if you found out for me if she feels the same about me or at least who-o-o she does like if it's not me" "Dexter" she sighed, about to say no because he needed the lesson in taking a chance at love. Until she saw him staring in her eyes, his own silently pleading in a way that made her heart melt "Fine, I'll find out if she has a crush or not, but I will NOT tell you if its you or anyone else, you have to find that out on your own.. deal" "YES! YES, YES Deal, Thank you so much Cupid you're the fairy best" he said giving her a hug before going off to get punch for the both of them. Sighing she ran up to Maddie, Raven, Cerise and Cedar, who were starting to leave the party, and asked if she could hang out with them tomorrow*_

"Cupid!" she snapped out of her flashback to see non-other then Dexter himself. "Hey Dex" she smiled feeling her heart flutter. "So-um- are you heading out to see Raven then" he asked unknowingly making Cupid's heart sting with pain "oh yeah I am actually, so you just want to find out if she has a crush right?" "Well" Dexter said looking slightly embarrassed "I actually made a list of some other questions, you know, just in case she and I go on a date I don't totally screw it up" handing it to her it. Unraveled it was about 10 feet long in small print "Wow Dexter I'm fairly sorry but I can't ask her all these things and not tell her why, how about you let me ask the questions that are needed" she said marveling at how he could have found the time to actually write something like this in between last night and now "Ok then" Dexter said very embarrassed by now "you'd know the right questions to ask more then I would anyway" Heart fluttering with his praise she said goodbye, grabbed a quick bite and headed out. Even though it hurt that her crush didn't feel the same way back, his happiness meant more to Cupid and allowed her not to become one of those girls who let their jealously get the best of them _Raven is a fairly nice person and she wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose… well legacy day she was doing what was right and the royals need to not be so hung up about destiny but other then that she wouldn't hurt a fairy_ Cupid thought _and besides I am quite curious myself to see if she feels the same way about him and if she doesn't. Well then maybe I have a chance with him_ she smiled at that thought finally reaching the meeting point where the others were waiting for her, Cedar and Cerise looking slightly winded.


	2. Chapter 2

Cedar and Cerise

"Oh my wood oh my wood oh my wood" Cedar whispered to Cerise, trying to get a grip on herself,

"Dexter has a crush on Raven this is wonderlandious." She whispered again as they both came out from behind one of the tree columns before Dexter and Cupid could notice them and headed to the front of the school

"Oh no" Cedar groaned "how I'm I going to keep this one a secret. I barley kept Hunter and Ashlynn's relationship a secret and I'm cursed to never lie. When I tell Raven maybe she'll give us a few ideas though, maybe she even has a spell that won't let me talk about it to anyone but those who know and -"

"Cedar I don't think we should say anything to Raven just yet, or for as long as you can" Cerise interrupted still kind of processing everything she just heard.

"Why not?" Cedar pouted, not liking the idea of keeping a secret from any of her friends. "Well, it seems like Dexter wants to tell her for himself and Cupid's helping him figure out if Raven feels the same better that she hear it from him and not us. Also Raven would never put a spell on you, besides" she added thoughtfully "I think it wouldn't be the best idea the spell, some times her magic ...well… backfires "

"I guess your right ….. EEEEEEEEK" Cedar squealed earning her a few curious looks from passing students and a glare from Cerise, who growled as she covered her ears at that high pitch

"We HAVE to find out how Raven feels towards him though I fairly, fairly must, maybe their romance could inspire another painting for me like how Hunter and Ashlynn's relationship did" Running now towards the front, Cedar thinking out loud of couple names the whole way to Cerise, they made it to the front ahead of Cupid, slightly winded.

-3rd person Narrator (ME! Animation Alma)-

After a few hours shopping around, during which Cupid was dropping little things here and there trying to figure Raven's feelings out but Raven was uncharacteristically quiet, the gang finally walked out of the Glass Slip-,

"HELLO WRITER!"

MADDIE! Don't do that your breaking my concentration here.

Giggling "Aw your such a worry flurry your doing great" Really? Thanks but seriously I gotta hocus focus on this right now hex me later "ookie dookie artichokie"

the other four girls stared at her "what happened to the Narrators?" Raven asked, not really expecting an answer she would understand.

"Well silly their on break right now and probably wont come back until next Tuesday" she said walking on her hands as they left the Glass Slipper.

"Um Maddie" Cupid asked "why not walk on your new shoes so you can show them off?" Maddie looked straight at Cupid with a dramatic look upside down without breaking stride "Because silly, who looks at a persons feet when they walk by, this way nobody misses my new shoes" As emphasis Maddie started hand walking up and down in front of her friends like a mad model, causing them to giggle to no end, before shooting up with brilliant speed

"WAIT!" Maddie shouted surprising her friends, "Its time, Earl Grey" she said with a sergeant like persona. The little grey mouse dutifully came out of her hat in a solider stance using a teaspoon the same what a soldier would a gun. "Is everything ready an' crazy" she asked, Maddie was answered with a nod and squeak from Earl Grey and questioning looks from her friends. "Follow me", she said cartwheeling towards a hidden path that lead into a less explored part of the Enchanted Forest.

The girls followed but Cupid hesitated at the edge of the forest, "what's wrong" Raven asked, concern on her face as she saw how unnaturally pale Cupid was,

"oh I'm ok, but" she bit her lip "how far deep are we going? Is there a path all the way, will we be back by dark?" she gushed showing more then she realized the depth of her fear of the forest, although Cupid started to figure out that most legends aren't true she was still hesitant going deep into the forest with all the home Evilnomic projects that started to roam around there after dark,

smiling Raven comforted her saying "don't worry, we know this part of the forest inside and out, Cerise here can make it back before any of us for help if needed and she might even try an experiment and shadow travel with you" Cerise rolled her eyes while the rest of the girls smiled

"HELLLLLLLO!" Maddie said her head above theirs as she hung from a branch with just her feet. "Maddie what are you doing up there that's dangerous" Cedar gasped at her friend watching for signs of her falling. "I heard the writer say that you were hesitant to come, don't be a silly willy and come on, it's all hunky dunkie"

Maddie your are suppose to pretend I don't exist DON'T MENTION ME!

"Cheesy Tea! Anyway lets go!" doing a flip she landed next to her friends and started going down the almost invisible path.

"Don't worry Cupid I'm cursed to never lie and your fine. It's a little bit of a walk but not unreasonable and this place looks the best at night" Cedar said looping her arm in Cupid's they started down the path.

30 minutes later

The five girls made it to a beautiful meadow filled with beautiful, unique flowers and a creek in one corner that was simply magical.

"Oh wow" Cupid breathed taking in the sight.

"I know right" Cerise said standing right next to her "just wait till it gets dark, before the moon comes out" she said as she pulled Cupid to Maddie's tea time table that was filled with everything needed for a tea party and a specially large supply of salted caramels.

"What's the occasion Maddie? I've only seen a spread like this when it's our birthdays" Cerise asked sitting down.

"A mocking jay's cry, with the sun makes the jam" Maddie replied looking at Raven.

"Ridilish" they all said giggling,

Maddie told them again "Its not my secret to tell sillies, just comforting a friend" Sighing Raven gave Maddie a hug and turned to the rest of the girls

"I guess I'm caught Thanks Maddie for trying to cheer me up,[taking a deep breath] ok you've all got to promise not to tell anyone"

_Where is she going with this?_ Cupid thought.

"What's up Raven" Cerise asked looking with concern at her friend.

"I'm having… boy trouble" she said waiting for the responses of her friends.

"Whoa What!?" Cerise said while Cedar went "oh my Wood, oh my Wood oh my Wood" and Cupid was in her element now asking Raven "Why don't you tell us about it".

_How do I say it without her knowing I have a crush Dexter_ Raven thought desperately before replying, "Well, there is this guy I really, _really_ like and I thought he liked me too, but" she sniffled "he doesn't feel the same way and is already with another girl"

"WHAT!" Cedar gasped Cerise was wide eyed, both thinking along the lines of: does that mean Dexter; Maddie just bobbed her head up and down speaking ridilish. Now in her element Cupid placed a hand on Raven's shoulder

"I get how you are feeling Raven, I'm in that same place right now, its hard but you'll get through it especially with such fairy great friends" _I guess this means that she doesn't like Dexter_ Cupid thought her heart reaching out in sympathy for Raven's pain rather then relief.

"What?!" the other girls said shocked that Cupid would be in that situation. "B-but" Raven said "I thought you an-" they all suddenly went silent as they heard a twig snap and voices coming from inside a forest. "I thought this was a secret place" Cupid whispered, "It is, but there is another clearing a little bit away, they must be heading there" Cedar said. She was soon proven wrong when they heard the unknown footsteps stop and two very familiar voices starting to talk.

"Hey Hunter, I need to ask you something" Looking at each other the girls mouthed Hunter and Dexter "Sure man, about what"

"Girls"

This made them all go wide-eyed and they rushed silently to the edge of the meadow "I thought we were going to let him tell her his feelings" Cedar whispered to Cerise running to the tree line, "Well, he technically is" Cerise responded curious about how this would turn out.

"Should we be doing this" Raven whispered-asked to Cupid, but was responded to by Maddie, "Nope, but we are" she smiled beating them all to the tree line. The guys started to continue talking and the girls did their best to lean in closer without getting caught or -

"Hey writer"

WHAT!

"Jazzy taffy no need to shuffle your deck, I was just asking if you could quite down a bit"

why if I may ask,

"Because I cant hear what the boys are saying"

ok, ok sorry shutting up now.

"Okaaaay, that's something I never thought you'd ask me about Dexter" Hunter said turning to face Dexter. "Yeah well, how can you talk to Ashlynn " he blurted, Hunter looked at Dexter strangely "well when I breath air-"

"No not that I meant," taking a deep breath Dexter went on "I have this crush on this girl but I get all tongue-tied when I'm around her, did you ever feel like this towards Ashlynn "

"Well" Hunter replied as his eyes glazed over a bit at an unknown flash back. "At first I was a little tongue-tied when talking to her but I go over that really quick. I kind of get lost in her eyes" he finished dreamily. Dexter groaned "Dexter" Hunter said, "Can I ask the name of this girl"

"Raven"

Hearing her name Raven's eyes widened as she looked at her friends each of which had a knowing smile in their faces. Raven stood there in shock, not really wrapping her brain around what was just heard, as the boys started moving on, apparently Hunter went this far into the forest to pick some specially grown flowers for Ashlynn,

her friends however were temporarily distracted from what they just heard. A beautiful song started up quietly but growing more audible by the second, as if the very plants were singing. Then each flower began to pulsate light until it seemed there was a lightshow that matched the music, enchanting all but Raven, who was to lost in thought about what she just heard to see it. Finally as the song hit the climax each flower released a single orb of different colored lights, which floated up to the sky and were lost in the stars. ""WoW" was all Cupid could say, the lights still burning into her eyes. "I know" was all she got in reply from Cerise.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Ever After High later that week (Warning, must have seen Apple's Bake off in order to understand this section)

"Is there anything more perfectly charming then my birthday " Apple said,

"uhh my birthday" Raven responded

"your such a kidder I mean does the entire school spellabrate your birthday with a royal cake baking contest "

"its not just the royals in the baking contest this year, I'm going to make you the most hexallent apple crumb cake",

giggling Apple responded "you mean poison apple crumb cake you wouldn't be the daughter of the Evil Queen if you didn't try to poison me"

Raven laughed softly before answering "Don't you remember legacy Day, I'm writing my own destiny now and my cake is just going to have sugar and cinnamon and a little bit of love" and with that she whipped around the corner out of Apple White's sight. Leaving Apple a little in distress.

_This is so hexiciting_ Raven thought as she finished getting ready and left to start baking _if Apple, and everyone for that matter, sees how great the cake I am going to make will be and how its NOT poisoned then maybe they'll be convinced that I'm not evil like my mom was_ smiling Raven at last arrived at the kitchens, a special section had been set up for the students who were competing in the contest. This year it seemed that Hopper Croakington the II, Maddie and Daring Charming, who had some of his servants lined at the wall, were her fellow chefs for the day.

"Piggies dacing in the lake, makes the sunlight move and shake" Maddie said smiling to Raven as she bounced over to the supply pantry wearing over her cloths an unusual looking apron with nothing but pockets and covered from head to toe in pink flour, purple and gold colored flour.

"Nice to see you too" Raven replied with a smile and started preparing her area for baking, as she was getting ready Daring's servants, he had them come over from home for this contest, began to cook and in less then 25 minutes there was a perfect life size replica of Daring in a heroic pose made out of cake and frosting.

"Daring" Raven said with a exasperated but hard edge in her voice, "we are suppose to bake the cake _ourselves,_ not pose for it"

"Ha ha ha Raven for a royal this is making it yourself" Daring said and flashed a smile that baked half of Hopper's cake ("Aw man now I have to start over" Hopper complained) and caused the cake Daring to melt a little, but that was quickly fixed by his servants.

"No, no, nooooo Raven is quite right Daring " Said the Muffin Man, the school's head cook, "Baking is art, it requires personal involvement, dedication, heart, soul, imagination " he said dramatically "Art cannot be skimmed out of, so no one can make it for you start again by yourself Daring Now hurry up everyone the contest starts in a few hours chop, chop" the Muffin Man said with a dramatic flourish until an oven bell dinged. Then his whole dramatic air dropped as he shrieked in a really high voice "MUFFINS" in a girly pose and ran off to get his new batch of muffins.

Soon everyone started to get bake, Daring looking utterly displeased and out of his element, throwing playful banter, giving suggestions, helping each other out to avoid disaster etc. half way through the process Briar and Ashlynn came in

"Hey y'all " Briar smiled holding her black rose purse, Ashlynnella followed behind her looking very nervous and reluctant to be here.

"Ooooh uhhhhh " *POOF* Hopper turned into a frog at Briar's greeting and nearly landed into his second batch of cake mix before Maddie cart-wheeled to the rescue. "Greetings fair maiden of the roses, why doth thee grace this humble place with thou's beauty " Hopper said to Briar from Maddie's hand.

"Oh I'm just here to see how it is going, it smelled great from the hallway right Ash" Briar said poking Ashlynn with her elbow "oh yeah just tea-riffic " she said nervously avoiding Raven's eye.

"Soooo what you guys making" Briar said "Hopper?" she said "accidentally" nudging Ashlynn hard, causing her elbow to hit Hopper's batch of cake mix making it fly off the counter, Hopper jumped after it before realizing that he was still a frog and significantly smaller then the bowl he was trying to catch. He landed in the bowl and the bowl landed perfectly on Maddie's head who was bent over to get something from underneath the counter but the shot up once she felt something on her head causing Hopper and his still liquid cake to fly across and hit Daring in the face. Daring yelled and flail about his ever present mirror flying out of his hand and hitting Nevermore, Raven's dragon, who was suppose to bake Raven's cake with her flames but was asleep then so she didn't see where the object came from and shot fire in a random direction. Which unfortunately was Raven's, who, while crawling away from the heat, bumped into Maddie really hard causing Maddie to knock over a huge cart of pots and pans.

"Is everyone ok" Ashlynn asked picking up Hopper off the floor so that no one accidentally stepped on him. Muttering in response the competitors got up and looked around at the mess

"oh wow" Briar said walking towards the group from the direction of Raven's section of the kitchen slipping something into her purse, how she got there from Hopper's counter during all that was a mystery to them "that was so hexiting, but I guess that's our cue to leave then bye" Briar called dragging Ashlynn along with her who called out a "good luck" before she was dragged out the door. Then the Muffin Man came in yelling at them all for ruining his kitchen and made them all clean it up until it was spotless. By then they didn't have a lot of time left and had to rush to finish their cakes.

At the Contest (must see Apple Bake off episode in order to understand this is the episode a bit)

"Oh Daring a cake with a picture of you on it *giggles* how charming" Apple said continuing down the lines of cakes "and now we have Raven's cake" she said tiredly

"Taste it "Raven said offering a plate towards Apple but Blondie Locks intercepted

"um Apple have you forgotten I'm your official taster, I have to make sure these cakes are just right " *Munch* "oh wow its so moist SQUAK and tender SQUUUUAK" *POOF* Blondie turned into a phoenix and started flying around

"Apple I swear-" Raven started but was interrupted when Apple rushed up and hugged her saying "you did try to poison me"

"hey I'm the one who uh I mean way to go Raven you bad evil girl " Briar said giggling nervously

"Briar" Raven said forcefully to her staring her down

"um I gotta fly" Briar said taking a bit of Raven's cake going *POOF* into a turtle "awwww why can't I be a phoenix too, oh well see ya gotta go yep no questions here" Briar said slowly walking away as everyone looked at each other and then back to her as Blondie flew over head.

Before Briar could go anywhere though Kitty pounced up on her and held her in a calm but threatening way at the edge for the stage with her signature smile "why Briar" Kitty giggled " seems like you've got a thorn in need for some tweezers, care for us to pull it out"

"uhhhhhh I don't know what your talking about" Briar said looking frantically around, everywhere but in the eyes of Apple and Raven.

"Briar" Raven said, her stance angry but Briar could see in her eyes that she was hurt and really sad, making Briar very uncomfortable. "um" was all she could say in response. Giggling Kitty asked Briar "If a princess lies, does she really have a heart of gold or that of a rat"

"Briar" Apple now said looking at her "Did you do this to make me feel better?" gulping Briar looked down and nodded "Oh Briar," Apple said taking Briar from Kitty, who frowned with the lack of drama, "that was so fairy thoughtful of you, thank you for trying to make me feel better you really are a friend forever after" everyone could feel the forgiveness rolling off of their hug.

Smiling Briar turned to Raven after the hug saying "Thanks girl, Hey Raven can you do me a favor and brew a counter potion plea- " she stopped as she looked at Raven's face "Raven what's wrong" Apple asked concern written all over her face.

"Really Apple, what's wrong" Raven said in a hard voice that made everyone cringe "I can handle the snide remarks, the condescending tones, the disapproving stares, but now to have you royals actually try to frame me for being evil in order for you to feel better about yourselves. - I didn't know a princess would stoop so low and care more about her own feelings and happiness then others" Raven finished, getting teary eyed but standing tall, and Apple had to admit to herself that Raven looked beautiful and regal. With a turn Raven went into the forest and Apple thought she could hear the faintest beginning of a sob as Raven's figure receded into the forest and with it Apple's heart became more and more troubled.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORY FOR LONG UPDATE see bottom note short chapter **

* * *

**In the Forest**

Raven was crying with her head in her arms on a log, not caring if her clothes were dirty or not. _This isn't fair, I know the royals want me to be evil but to do that, that is just WRONG_ she thought continuing to cry. She was crying so much that she didn't notice someone was approaching her until

"ummm Raven" it took her a while to wrap her head around what she just heard and a little longer to reply

"go away Dexter I want to be alone right now" she sniffled getting a little control of her crying but started hiccupping too.

"But I think that its company that you need Raven" he said sitting next to her "Do you want to talk about it" he asked looking at her.

"No I don't" she said getting into a fresh round of sobs but instead of going away he just sat there and let her cry patting her comfortingly on her shoulder and stroking her hair. Pretty soon she was crying on his shoulder gushing her heart out to him.

"I don't want to be evil, I don't want to hurt people, I don't want to be hated, b-but it seems that every good thing I try to do somehow ends up being viewed as evil [sobs anew]I don't want to be-elieve I'm evil" she finished continuing to cry but it was getting quieter by the minute. As Dexter held her

"Your not evil Raven, your anything but, your smart, kind, beaut-t-t-t" he stammered at the end and stuttered again trying to cover his tracks "I m-mean that you-ur an amazing person and shouldn't w-worry about that they think"

Raven gave him a teary smile "Thanks Dex" she said.

A slightly awkward moment passed _Come Dexter get a grip on yourself, Raven is right her in your ARMS and your not going to tell her com on. Just do it…. Take a leap of faith_ sucking in his breath "Uuuh Raven this may not be the best moment but I've got to tell you something"

he rushed on before he looked at her face or before she could respond "I-I-I-I real-l-y lik-" Raven put her fingers to his lips

"I know"

he stared at her apprehensively waiting for a response

"I feel the same"

upon hearing this Dexter broke into a huge smile and before he could stop himself he kissed Raven who, after a brief pause of surprise at his boldness, returned it.

A sweet gentle yet deep kiss that said all that needed to be said and chased Raven's worries away. Breaking apart for breath he breathed, "Will you be my girlfriend Raven Queen" she smiled

"I thought the kiss meant I already was" she kissed him again with more passion that he returned.

Then suddenly the moment was broken by some giggling they heard behind a nearby tree, motioning for him to stay quiet they went hand in hand around the tree and saw Maddie, Cedar and Cerise right there trying to hold in their giggles.

"oh my wood you two are like one of the cutest couples happily ever after" Cedar gasped as she, Cerise and Maddie tried to get their giggles under control.

"Thanks Cedar, I guess we are" she said smiling at Dexter who raised his eyebrows "you guess?" he jokingly asked "We are" she replied before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him once more, earning an "Awwww" from the girls and a fake puke from Earl Grey, who had watched the whole sappy ordeal from Maddie's hat.

* * *

**Thank you All for reading sorry for the horrendous updating job I had finals recently and AP and IB testing *faceplam*it SUCKED!**

**ANYWAY I'm in summer now so Ill be updating more regularly now. sorry for the lack of passion at the end. I finished this a while ago but couldn't figure out how to upload (I am not a techy) and I just finished some really hot ROMY fanfics so I feel really stupid with how I handled Dexter and Raven this time around but I promise to do better. I have another CUPID based fanfic coming up soon thats in this same "universe" you could say. PLEASE READE thxs**

**"love is giving up fear and finding courage"**

**-WALT DISNEY(I think)**


End file.
